bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Frederickson
Mr. Frederickson is Fred's wealthy father who lived a double life as a superhero known as Boss Awesome. Background Fred's father is a wealthy resident of San Fransokyo, living there with his wife, Fred, and their butler Heathcliff. Masquerading as a normal citizen, he was once a superhero known as Boss Awesome, and he has a secret lair inside of his mansion. It is implied that Heathcliff may have also known his secret. He and his wife tend to go on vacations to the family's privately-owned isles, leaving Fred in charge of their mansion. While he doesn't get to spend much time with his son, it appears that Fred has inherited some of his father's quirks and interests in fiction, comic books and superheroes. This also influenced Fred to pursue a superhero career of his own with the Big Hero 6. Appearance Mr. Frederickson has the appearance of an older person, but this is because it was taken directly from his actor, Stan Lee. He is always seen wearing shades, even using goggles over them. Personality Frederickson is a calm man. Because he used to be a superhero, it can be assumed that he is also a righteous and brave person. He apparently doesn't like that people find out about his secrets, but didn't get mad to find his son in his lair, nor did he get upset when Fred brought his friends in and discovered them, even though it did seem like he disapproved it at first. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman strength:' Mr. Frederickson can knock out creatures like a Yeti or mummies with great ease, and even punch a hole through a palm-tree. *'Signature Moves:' Frederickson has many unique fight techniques which he used to battle his enemies. **'The Coffee Table:' An overly powerful kick. **'The Dentist:' Consists of pummelling, which, when tested on a tree, made the punches seem like teeth. **'The Twister:' A punch that can make a hole through things. **'The Inverted Hammer:' A move which Fred attempted by doing a kick while hand-standing, but failed. **'The Summer Wind:' Fred tried the move with two rackets. **'The Blender:' A spinning move. **'Five Point Poke:' He does a double back-flip, lands on his enemy's shoulders and pokes them in five pressure points, causing temporary paralysis. Equipment In his days as a superhero, he wore a super suit and other gear to fight his enemies. The equipment is stashed inside his secret lair and all of his items have similar color schemes. *'Super suit:' An armor consisting of a silver helmet with a yellow visor; a black, red and blue jumpsuit with red shoulder pads and gloves; red boots, and typical yellow, red and blue "superhero" briefs. **'Utility belt:' Boss Awesome has at least 3 belts, each one with different gear. *'Jetpack:' It has the shape of a magnet, with two small wings on the sides. *'Sniper rifle:' A seemingly regular sniper rifle hanged on the wall of his lair. *'Rockets:' Rockets, whose tips are either red, yellow or blue. Each one might have different properties or uses given the color differences. *'Arrows:' Arrows with large rounded tips. *'Shield:' A medium-sized metal shield that remains in good condition. *'Hook cannons:' They launch a zip-line and are used to transport. *'Spears:' Three silver spears that are seen hanging on the wall. *'Capsules:' Egg-shaped capsules with red bottoms and silver tips are also seen on the wall, but their exact use is unrevealed. History In his earliest superhero years, Frederickson tried to enhance himself with super-strength, but eventually realized he didn't need to do that and only needed to find his real inner strength. Still, he obtained superhuman abilities somehow. In the 1970's, he fought crime under the alias of Boss Awesome, defeating villains such as The Fence and The Monster, keeping all of their information in files, and also fighting Baron Von Steamer hundreds of times (at least 741 according to Heropedia), which made him become Steamer's arch-nemesis. Boss Awesome became very popular, even being considered the greatest superhero of all time, appearing in magazines and being loved by all of San Fransokyo, although at some point, he retired and formed his family. Decades later, at the family's residence, Fred uncovers his secret lair behind the family portrait just as he arrives home and finds Fred in the lair. He reveals to his son's amazement how he has once lived a double life as a superhero. With happiness and relief over reuniting, Fred and his father embrace before the latter tells Fred they have a lot to talk about. Before Fred's bro-tillion event, Mr. Frederickson received the news that there was an avalanche at their family mountain in Switzerstan and he had to go help out, therefore miss the party. The event however was interrupted by Baron Von Steamer, who returned seeking revenge against Boss Awesome. Steamer captured Wasabi, erroneously believing him to be Frederickson's son and escaping with him. Fred then took the rest of Big Hero 6 to the secret lair and explained that his father was the superhero that Von Steamer sought revenge against. Mr. Frederickson then appeared in his computer's screen when he was still at the avalanche and two of his companions were being chased by a Yeti. Frederickson asked what Fred and his friends were doing there, and after they told him that Steamer had returned and abducted Wasabi, Mr. Frederickson helped the team by showing them a map of Von Steamer's old hideouts. The Yeti then showed up behind Frederickson, but he easily knocked it out with one hand. In the episode "Aunt Cass Goes Out", Alistair Krei invited him for the unveiling of the Buddy Guard at Krei Tech, but was unable to attend as he got stuck at Chateau Frederickson, and so his son attended to represent his family instead. In "Kentucky Kaiju", he is fighting mummies elsewhere while retrieving a book, then tries to contact Fred to give him the news, only to find Hiro in Fred's room instead. Hiro decides to leave, but Frederickson stops him and notices his Nano-Dex upgrade, calling him a genius for the invention and letting him know that he once tried to do the same, talking with him while beating the mummies with no effort. Frederickson then tells Hiro that he does not need to enhance himself and only needs to find his true strength. However, he also tells him to get out of the house soon because he didn't recognize him at first, thus called security and were on their way to the mansion. He next has to leave to the family rainforest preserve to save sloths, but Von Steamer also comes back to challenge him once again with a new plan. Steamer puts up a statue of Boss Awesome at the bay which he would use to attack the city, though people were unaware of its true intention. He also sends a recorded message which Heathcliff receives, but he calls Fred and Big Hero 6 instead. The team watch the message and go to Frederickson's lair, speaking to him through the computer to tell him about it. Frederickson however reveals that he wouldn't be able to get to the city in time, and tells them about how every time Steamer tried a plan he let himself to be captured because Steamer would always explain his plan and allowed Frederickson to find a way to foil it, so Hiro got the idea to make Fred face Steamer dressed up as Boss Awesome and obtain the same result. Fred soon began training to learn his father's signature moves with his help, and then suited up with the Boss Awesome superhero costume. Fred and Big Hero 6 then faced the villain and managed to capture him. Trivia *He portrays the likeness of his voice actor Stan Lee as an intentional reference to Lee's career of showing up in most Marvel films and shows as a cameo. *In the film, Fred's (and thus his) last initial was Lhttp://disneysbighero6-bh6.tumblr.com/post/101558763514/fred. In the series, however, the last name is retconned and he is now referred to as Mr. Frederickson. Fred's full name is also revealed to be Fred Frederickson IV, therefore making his dad's name Fred Frederickson III. **It's possible that the "L" stood for Lee, the same last name as his actor. *Boss Awesome might have been intended to be similar to Batman: both are wealthy people that have a secret superhero identity, a mansion with a hidden lair, both use gear for crime fighting, and both have a butler who knows their alter-ego. *His last quote in the film (and the last quote in the film overall) is "We have a lot to talk about". This is also the title of an episode from Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. It may or may not have been intentional. *In "Kentucky Kaiju", Mr. Frederickson‘s name on a billboard is mispelt as Frederikson. This was likely just a mistake. Gallery Frederickson 1.jpg|Frederickson meets his son in his lair. Freds hug.jpg Boss Awesome.png|A poster of his alter ego, Boss Awesome. BH6 look at Boss Awesome poster.png Screenshot2018-06-25-12h55m38s315.png Frederickson face.png Frederickson at avalanche.png Fredrickson.png Hit that button.png BH6 look at map.png Frederickson Yeti.png|Knocking out a Yeti. FredericksonKK.png Frederickson closeup.png Frederickson vs mummy.png|Fighting mummies. Frederickson shipping.png|Name miswritten in a billboard. Fred and Mini-Max read comic.png Boss Awesome picture destroyed.png|His photograph is destroyed. Fred watching news.png Bluff Boss Awesome.png Bluff Boss Awesome statue.png|Steamer's statue disguised as a Boss Awesome monument. Mini-Max Boss Awesome.png Super People covers.png|Boss Awesome in magazine covers. Frederickson SR.png Frederickson sloth.png Mr. Frederickson with sloths.png Fred and dad.png Fred training 1.png|Mini-Max admires Boss Awesome. Fred reads magazine.png The Coffee Table.png The Dentist.png The Twister.png Five Point Poke.png Boss Awesome Fred.png Fred hugs Frederickson.png|Fred hugs the screen. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Superheroes